Trouble in Paradise!
by whitefairy
Summary: After a long hiatus I have emerged to make this new story in my series of RokushoxOC fics! CHAP 6 up!
1. not funny

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Aia.

A/N: OMG! It's been so long! And so much has happened to me. New bedroom, new friends, new e-mail account! But I'm glad to be back after my huge hiatus! ^__^

Trouble in Paradise!

I woke up to find the sun streaming through my window; I gazed down beside me at my boyfriend. Rokusho snuggled closer to me sleepily,

"Morning Aia" he murmured deeply as he sat up. I kissed him softly,

"Morning handsome" I murmured back. We smiled at each other before I crawled out of bed. I jumped onto the window seat and gazed out.

'A whole year' I mused thinking over everything that had happened; Me getting adopted and coming to live in Japan, meeting up with Rokusho again and rediscovering my past, battling Dr Metaevil _twice_, becoming Rokusho's lover, getting turned into a medabot and finding Prof Hushi (my grandpa). I sighed contented and gazed out at the ocean.

    I remembered when I first saw Rokusho after being turned into a medabot. He'd looked so miserable, like he'd lost everything in the world, but, once he saw me, he seemed so happy I wanted nothing better for him. Then Prof Hushi turned up, just like that he was there, and since then we've all been living together. Dr Aki had Prof Hushi's house rebuilt and everything slowly slipped into a peaceful euphoria. 

    I watched the tide slowly wash in and out, like it was alive. I rested my head on my folded arms and smiled. This was so perfect.

   "Got'cha!" someone shouted as they grabbed me and flung me onto the soft bed, I yelled and tried to escape but they pinned me down. Eventually I tired out and just lay there waiting for the final blow or for some nut to start gloating, I had my optics tightly shut but I could hear the rasping breath in my audio receiver. The sound made me shudder when I thought of who it was.

'Not him' I begged, 'not that crooked, evil, foul…' my thoughts were stopped when I felt a hand creeping up my body, then another. 

'Oh God!' I moaned, expecting the worse, 'he's more perverted than I thought. Why can't he leave me alone?' then I felt kiss. 

My eyes shot open and I turned to glare at who I thought was Dr Metaevil,

"Got one over on you, Aia!" laughed Rokusho as he leaned off of me, "I can't believe how easy that was!"

I got up and humphed.

"Not funny" I muttered.


	2. aah memories!

Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own anything!

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and was so nice! I've changed the plot so now it's a humour story. It's about when Aia had arrived and the stuff that happened before she admitted loving Rokusho. Aah memories...

Trouble in Paradise!

I was gazing out the window, holding my head up with one hand. I had decided to stay put and let my mind wander. I felt Rokusho wrap his arms around me and kiss my neck. I smiled at him then let out a laugh.

"What?" Rokusho asked smiling down at me,

"Just remembering." I said, gazing out the window, wistfully, "remember before you and I were lovers? All those adventures we had."

Rokusho laughed,

"Yes I remember very well. In fact, I remember when you first came to Japan and you thought Metabee was 'so sweet'"

We both started laughing at the memory and gazed at each other,

"How 'bout the time Ikki had that party? And invited _everyone_!" I wrinkled my nose at the unfortunate memory,

"No..." Rokusho said slowly, moving closer, "I actually don't remember that! Tell me." He lied down on his stomach and gazed up at me expectantly, I smiled and nodded,

"Let's see...oh I remember! It was coming up to Ikki's birthday; he was having a huge party and decided to invite everyone!"

------------- (Memory) ----------

 I was training in the dojo, fighting against all oncoming medabots and masters. I smiled as a medabot at least three times my size fell down, it's medal ejected. I picked it up and handed it to the shocked medafighter,

"Here" I smiled, handing him the medal.

"Wow!" came a voice from behind me, I turned around and there was Ikki and his friends with their medabots. They gazed at me with awestruck eyes, I smiled at them and Rintaro came rushing up to me,

"Thatwassocool!! Canyoudoitagain? Pleasepleasepleaseplease!!" I covered Rintaro's mouth to stop him ranting, 

"Aww man! I missed a great scoop!" shouted Arika, holding up her camera in frustration. She poked Ikki in the nose,

"And it's your fault, Ikki!" she shouted,

"Wa-whaaat?" spluttered Ikki in disbelief, "It's your fault! You _had_ to stop for film! Then for your new camera! Then you decided you didn't want to bring it!"

I sighed as the two fought getting slowly louder and making the medabots and medafighters near them back away quickly. I watched as Metabee snatched something from Ikki's hand and stomp over to me with it.

"He meant to give you this" Metabee said whilst handing me the envelope and glaring at Ikki.

I took the envelope from him and gazed at it before opening it.

Wheee! I finally updated! Woo! Celebrate! R&R please and get cookies! ^__^ sorry it's a bit short though... blame school. Damn school. Damn it good.


	3. just the start!

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it. 

A/N: Thankies to Mad-man once again. Hope your job gets better. J

Trouble in Paradise!

I opened the envelope as Ikki and Arika argued.

_I invite you to my birthday party this Sat at my house around __1:00pm__. Hope you can come._

_Ikki Tenryou_

I looked up and smiled at the group of which everyone but Ikki and Arika were sweat dropping. Gently I touched Ikki's shoulder,

"I'll be glad to attend Ikki." I stated before gathering my things and heading home.

-------On the day------

I waited patiently for someone to open the door. Hearing a lot of shouting and bumping I started wondering if this was a good idea.

Suddenly a disgruntled Metabee flung the door open. His expression changed from angry to awe as he let me in.

"Good afternoon Metabee" I greeted as he stared up and down me, suddenly he let out a wolf whistle and hurriedly tried to look cool by leaning against the banister,

"Heeey Aia. What's up?" he purred, I rolled my eyes and picked him up,

"You are." I giggled as I carried him into the lounge, watching his expression change to delight and he hugged himself closer to me.

I looked around the quaint room at all the wrapping on the floor and smiled at Ikki and his friends sitting on the floor in the middle of the room.

"Happy Birthday Ikki!" I called as I tried to set Metabee down on the sofa. Key word: _tried_. It seemed Metabee wanted to be carried around the room to show off. I raised an eyebrow at the medabot and he gazed up at me with huge puppy-dog eyes,

"Pwease Aia?" he weedled, "Pweeeeease? Just over to that corner!" he pointed over to the furthest corner of the room. I sighed, he knew that I thought he was adorable and I had a weakness for little and cute people.

'I need to be harder on myself' "Alright." I sighed as I picked him up again. Then I thought of something. "What's so special about this particular corner?" I asked as I walked over.

"You'll see." Was all he said as he hugged close to me and rested his head on my shoulder. I couldn't help smiling at how sweet he looked. And innocent.... when he wasn't having a tantrum. 

Suddenly he sat up and looked directly into the corner, with a look of triumph on his face. I looked up from Metabee into the corner and was shocked to see someone sitting there.

"Hah! I bet you wish it was _you_ in Aia's arms instead, don't you Rokusho?" he mocked smirking at said medabot. Rokusho merely stared at him before looking at me.

"I could easily ask, or in your case beg, for Aia to carry me." he said still looking at me. He seemed to be asking me something with his eyes, I gazed into them deeper. Then it clicked. I smiled as I put Metabee down and walked over to him.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" yelped Metabee, running up beside me. "Don't pick up that medahobo! You don't know where he's been!" he glared at Rokusho determined to win this 'battle' as it were. I bent down and picked up Rokusho, holding him much closer than I had held Metabee, he smiled up at me and rested his head against my chest. He looked up at me with a look of amusement and I returned the look.

I turned around and carried Rokusho over to the sofa, where I sat down with Rokusho on my lap. I held him lightly so he wouldn't fall off and watched Metabee fume madly as he stomped over. I watched amazed as Metabee grappled with Rokusho, trying to drag him off my lap and get on himself.

The others watched amazed as well as the mighty, mature Rokusho gripped my legs so as not to be dragged off whilst the hot-head Metabee pulled, cursing Rokusho loudly as he did. Many sweat dropped and shook their heads, and then Ikki stood up and tried to pull Metabee off of Rokusho. This didn't have a good effect. As Ikki pulled on Metabee, Metabee grabbed Rokusho's leg so as to try and pull him off whilst Rokusho reached out to grab something to steady himself. Unfortunately, he grabbed my shirt and managed to pull it down. I turned red and squeaked in surprise as I tried to cover myself up again, Rokusho turned red with embarrassment at what he'd done and tried to help, and Ikki and Metabee gasped and tried to cover each other's eyes (or optics in Metabee's case). 

'Great' I thought as I pulled my shirt on again with Rokusho spreading out his cape so as to give me some privacy, 'and this is just the start'.

Wooooo! I'm on a roll! Review and be known! ^__^


	4. he wasn't, was he?

Disclaimer: I have tried to get them but I still don't own Medabots.

A/N: big ole Thankies to those who reviewed!*hugs them* you're so wonderful! Also, I've got a pic of Aia and her medabot form if anyone wants it. That done, ON WITH THE FIC!

Trouble in Paradise!

I sat quietly in the corner as we watched the bottle spin around.

'Not me' I begged, 'please not me.' The bottle stopped. I followed where it pointed to, and tried to hide my relieved smile and laughter as I saw it had landed on Rokusho. His eyes were wide as he looked worriedly over towards Metabee who was smiling rather evilly at him. I could feel the evil thoughts coming from Metabee.

"Rokusho..." he said quietly, trying to sound innocent and menacing at the same time (how? Don't ask), "Truth or dare?" he asked, leaning closer to Rokusho so as to seem sweet and innocent,

"Umm...truth?" Rokusho answered still looking worried,

'Bad choice' I thought as I watched with baited breath, Metabee smiled and looked in my direction briefly, then he innocently asked,

"Who do you have a crush on?" Rokusho looked aghast as Metabee smiled, waiting patiently for the answer, "well?"

'Whoa. Metabee can look _scary_ when he's feeling evil!' I thought, staring between the two medabots,

"C'mon Rokusho!" yelled Arika impatiently, eager to find out some gossip for her newspaper. I could picture the heading now:

**Rogue Medabot's one true love!**

Everyone watched eagerly as Rokusho spluttered and gradually turned redder,

"I umm....I...uh...umm...." Rokusho twiddled his fingers (so cute!) and gazed at the ground,

"Out with it!" yelled Arika and Metabee, pushing their faces into Rokusho's; he turned redder and mumbled something under his breath,

"What was that? I don't think everyone heard you!" Metabee said loudly, obviously enjoying this,

"I already said it." Rokusho said quietly, looking Metabee straight in the eye, "If no one heard then it's their problem! I've already said it!" and with that Rokusho got up and went to help Mrs Tenryou bring in the food.

Everyone began murmuring complaints as they slowly made their way to the dining room, but I didn't move. I think I was frozen for a minute or two,

'Did....did Rokusho just say _my_ name?!' I looked at the spot where Rokusho had been sitting and replayed the scene in my head.

_''C'mon Rokusho!' yelled Arika,_

_'I....um...uh...umm...' Rokusho muttered,_

_'Out with it!' yelled Metabee and Arika,_

_'......................Aia........' muttered Rokusho'_

I felt my cheeks start to burn and I felt a slow, warm melting feeling in my stomach, kind of like when you're nervous at the dentist but...nice. I let a smile tug on my lips and I gazed shyly over at Rokusho.

'He must think no one heard him' I realized, 'well I won't embarrass him. Not here in front of everyone.' he looked over in my direction and I quickly turned away, feeling slightly giddy with this warm feeling.

I heard footsteps coming towards me and I felt a hand on my shoulder, 

"Here Aia" Rokusho whispered in my ear as he handed me a plate (romantic ne?),

'I had never noticed just how lovely and deep his voice is' I thought as I took the plate from him and looked up at him,

"Thanks" I said quietly, suddenly feeling very shy, but I couldn't stop looking into his eyes.

'They're so warm. I want to hold him close to me, protect him from all the bad things that have happened to him' I noticed as I was looking into his eyes his face was getting closer to mine. We were gradually getting closer when Ikki and his friends came rushing over madly, plates piled with all the junk food they could carry.

I snapped out of my daydream state and blinked a couple of times,

"Uh....you-you should go get something to eat before it's all gone" Rokusho stammered, obviously shaken by what had nearly happened.

"Yeah..." I answered still trying to clear my head,

'He wasn't going to, was he?' I thought,

"Funny how all the healthy food's still there though" I remarked, filling the uncomfortable silence between us, he smiled and nodded,

"yeah." he said whilst walking with me up to the table.

Another! Wow I'm speeding up! Well do the usual and see the results! ^__^ who knows where this will lead!


	5. happy Book of Books day!

Disclaimer: Yeah. Whatever.

A/N: Just a little angst thing I wrote for the World Book of Books Day. A look into Aia's thoughts. Also happy birthday to me! I'm now 15! Mwahahahahahaaaaaaaaa!

_Squirrelsgoweeeeeeeeeeeeee!!_ means actions

ohmygodtherewasthisguyandhesaidI'vegotpopcorn! means thoughts.

_I sighed and gazed out at the children playing, watching them run around with no cares, no worries, and certainly a normal family and a mindful of wonderful memories._

'Yeah, they live normal lives. No blanks in their pasts to keep them up at night. Why should they? They have wonderful, normal lives!'

_I gazed down at my metal arm and leg and felt along the half of my face that was metal._

'No scars like this haunt their dreams, no nightmares of a distant past that I can't even remember. No tormented screams or longful wishes to at least remember something.'

_I glared at the people briefly, before reasoning that it wasn't their fault._

'Not their fault their lives are perfect. No moving from house to house, waking in up in a cold sweat. Besides, who can I tell? No one here would understand. Oh sure, they'd sympathize but then they'd say it's not as bad as... well it is! That bad and worse. No one except a medabot and a robot parrot are alive that remember my past! OUR past. No one at all. And....I love them dearly, but everyone just seems to think that Rokusho is the one who needs care. Yes I'm jealous. I admit, but I have a good reason to be! Rokusho at least remembers what happened to us, and every time I say I wish I could remember it, he goes off about how I'm lucky I don't. Lucky? Lucky?! How is being knocked out and left with horrific scars when you're only two years old lucky?! I'm labelled a freak in front of me and behind my back. I have no family to turn to for comfort and the only one I could thinks this hell I'm in is lucky?! '__

_I hit a pillow in anger, trying to calm myself. An angry teen with medabot parts isn't a good thing. I decide to go out. I slip on my shoes and just walk out onto the path. I just let my feet carry me., they'd always knew what was best for me, so I let my body run on auto pilot whilst I focused on my thoughts._

'I can't believe God wanted to make my life this hellish. No parents, no family, no one that can understand or cares. My pride and strength are the only things that hold me together; if I lost them I would be lost. Unfortunately my pride has made thick walls around my senses, so I've hardly cried despite my sadness. Sometimes... I wish I WOULD cry. Just to let out some of this pain. Just to have a warm, caring shoulder to cry on to weep all my sadness out onto and begin my life fresh and new with a heart unlade by grief.'

_I sat by the river and stared out blankly; I blocked all my senses to the world and listened only to my thoughts. No matter how depressing they were to listen to._

'After all, I'm the only one who'll listen to them. Yeah, I'd seen those counsellor people before going to each new 'home' and each time they ask the stupidest questions with little or no reference to what I've said. I might as well speak to the painted wall behind them fore all they listen. Might as well KILL myself in front of them and they still wouldn't notice....'

_I sat up. I knew I'd never resort to a mere material thing for happiness like smoking or alcohol. They were weak. And I'd seen the results for all of it. Not something I'd want to do. But suicide... the thought both delighted and scared me._

'Delight to be rid of this sadness and to be with my loved ones again and fright because....what? Because of what? Fright of the unknown. Fright I might be sent to another place and be lost to time and everyone forever. Oh God!'

_I choked on a sob as confusion muddled my thoughts and feelings. I felt something telling me not to ever cry but I just told it to shut up. Then I felt something, or someone, rub my shoulder gently. I jumped and prepared to attack whatever it was. But I froze. Before me stood Rokusho, his eyes filled with empathy as he coaxed me into his lap. We never spoke, not once. He held me like a small child would be held by a father and gazed at me with sorrowful eyes. In his eyes, I saw all that had happened to him, all the pain he had gone through through all these years and I finally realised what he meant by I was lucky. I couldn't hold back any longer, the solid walls that had held back my emotions for so long finally tumbled down and I held on tighter to Rokusho. I cried sorrowfully into his caped shoulder, letting my tears show all my pain and grief. He just let me cry; let me get out all my anguish on his shoulder as I clung to him like a child. Which was just what I was, a scared, lonely child who'd been forced to endure what not even adults should. Then, when I had no more to tell, I fell asleep. It's strange to think of it this way, but I felt warm and safe with Rokusho; like a missing piece of me had just come back from the dark recesses of my broken memory and wedged itself back into my life. Then, whilst sleeping, I had a dream which settled my mind. _

_I was walking through a black corridor filled with doors, but none of them would open to me. I pulled against all of them with all my strength but they remained shut. Now resorting to just walking along, I came upon a white door, such a contrast to all the black around it that it glowed, I felt compelled to try this door and, to my surprise, it opened. I stepped in and was blinded by the brightness of the room. When my sight returned, I looked around and found everywhere was made of pure white fluff with a bright clear blue sky above me. I gaped up at it as two white figures appeared in front of me, one was a man with a very pale complexion, deep brown eyes and short deep black hair and a women with icy blue eyes that rivalled my own and very long blonde hair. Both of them had angel wings and they bodies were surrounded by light, I couldn't recognise them but they were familiar. I smiled at them and went to greet them. They motioned for me to not speak and turned to show me something, I tilted my head and looked around them at an image. An image of the woman, man and a small me... I realised who they were and fell to my knees with shock. They both stared at me with looks that whispered "we love you" before flying away back up into the blue sky. Suddenly everything blurred, yet my mind stayed sharp._

_I awoke to find myself in Rokusho's arms still, he smiled at me knowingly and I gazed back warmly at him. My heart felt warm. Warmer than it had ever felt in a long time and I felt the weight that I longed to get rid of being cast aside and, leaning up, I hugged Rokusho tightly._

Well... what do you think? If you expected a sad ending where Aia kills herself then forget it! I don't do sad endings, not my thang! lol anyway review and tell me what you think and I'll get on and write the next plotless chapter! ^_____^


	6. of naps and fights

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Medabots I'd be living in the Bahamas with plenty of playboys serving me drinks. As I'm not, I don't.

**A/N:** Blarg. School, homework, teachers that have it out for their students. The usual.

**Of naps and fights**

****

**Rokusho's POV**

I glanced down at my hands, embarrassed by my current situation. I felt my arms slipping as I struggled to stay up, and Metabee's constant jeering didn't help. The fact he'd lost before me obviously didn't go down well. I moved my foot slightly so I was in a better position, but I could still feel the white plastic sheet beneath me slipping. 

I looked over at my 'rival' who was in a similar position. Aia's long black hair was tied up now to play this game, if you could call it that. I believe Ikki told me it was called Twister (nope don't own that either) and so far it had proven rather difficult for many. Ikki was the first to fall, Metabee and Koji a second afterwards from trying to point and laugh at Ikki. After few minutes, fatigue had settled among the remaining players and soon Arika, Karin, and Brass fell and finally Neutranurse and Sumilodon; who were in a rather uncomfortable position on top of one another for most of the game. So now there was only Aia and I left standing, well on our hands and feet at least, many were cheering us on happily, Ikki and Koji the most fierce as they'd bet $10 on the outcome. Metabee had been tied down to stop him from helping Aia. My legs groaned under me, complaining about being in such an awkward position for so long, I felt like groaning with them. But I wouldn't let myself fall, some sort of pride was keeping me upright and refusing to let me lose to Aia, I gazed at Aia again. Her slender frame was bent over to reach the spot in front of her, her right leg stretched out to reach the right corner and her left reaching in front of me; I took in all her features which were etched in my mind already: long black hair, a tall lithe pale body, light blue eyes that were shut in concentration. I couldn't help but go slightly weak with a warm feeling every time I gazed at her.

'But she wouldn't accept me' I mused miserably, 'I'm a machine, a lifeless cold machine, and she is a vibrant warm human.' I sighed, 'well half-human. Thanks to me.' I felt a pang of guilt as I remembered how I'd just left her as a young child in that disastrous fire so many years ago, yet she bared no grudge against me for it. She simply shrugged it off and stated that there was no point her getting angry about something she didn't remember. I felt the guilt add to my fatigue but I still wouldn't let go. 

'Maybe Metabee is rubbing off on me' I thought horrified, and the shock shook me so much I slipped and landed in an awkward pile on the plastic mat. I squirmed and turned to face the now shocked audience,

"Yes!!" shouted Ikki, punching the air happily, "pay up Rich Boy!" he turned to Koji, who was aghast, making gimme gestures. Koji grumbled and consented, handing over a pressed $10 note to Ikki.

I watched Aia stand up straight and stretch lavishly, her shirt rising slightly,

'I wish I could see that everyday' I thought dreamily and mentally slapped myself for such a perverted thought.

"Hey? You okay?" I heard the faint voice of Metabee in my audio receiver, "OI! MEDAHOBO!" I jumped at the sudden outburst and positioned for attack. 

Realising there was no need; I relaxed and watched Metabee roll on the floor laughing at my actions. I watched him calmly until he had finished and walked away to the sofa.

I jumped onto it, it felt unusually soft yet hard in places then it squirmed. I yelped and jumped for the second time, looking back to see I had sat on Arika. 

'Great' I thought, watching Arika fume and start yell at me to watch where I sat and to have more manners and apologize and what was so funny. That last one probably wasn't to me, but I had honestly let my mind drift as she yelled. My limbs felt very heavy and my optics were only half open, I looked around for a comfortable place to sleep, I swayed and felt my energy slowly sapping from me. 

Next thing I knew, I was somewhere warm and soft, I could hear a steady beating close to me and I let it lull me to sleep.

------------------------ (Next day) --------------------

I awoke the next morning to find myself curled up in Aia's arms,

'So that explains what the soft warm beating was' I thought listening to Aia's slow heartbeat. Aia had fallen asleep sitting upright, with my head against her chest and I was sitting in her lap with her arms around me. Her soft breathing tickled my faceplate as I gazed at her face. I reached out a hand cautiously and touched her cheek gently, caressing it affectionately. A deep longing grew within me, a longing to be able to hold her close and caress her. I kissed her forehead and smiled as she snuggled into my embrace.

"What d'you think you're doing, Medahobo?" a voice behind me said quietly, "keep your filthy hands off Aia!" I felt my hand being slapped away and turned to confront Metabee, who was sitting up in his makeshift bed on the sofa, glaring with his arms crossed. He stood up and walked over to me, he pulled my waist trying to pull me off but I held on tight. He looked more grumpy than usual as a large circuit popped out on his temple and he pulled back his fist. I froze for a moment over what to do, I knew I could easily avoid his punch but if I did then he would hit Aia, time slowed down as Metabee lunged his arm forwards and I felt instinct make me pull to the side. I gasped and tried to stop myself but I was too late, I closed my optics and waited for the sound of maybe Aia's nose being broken or for Metabee to come to his senses and stop. I waited for ages then, reluctantly, opened my optics. My optics opened wide as I gaped at the sight before me; Aia had awoken and grabbed Metabee's fist with one hand in a split second before he would have hit her.

Looking slightly dazed by the sudden wake up call, Aia looked around and gazed at Metabee sleepily,

"Metabee...why did you try and hit me?" she asked her voice thick with sleep. I felt a sudden anger well up within me and I suddenly lashed out at Metabee,

"Metabee you stupid fool! You nearly hit Aia! You could have hurt her badly, you idiot!" I instinctively pulled Aia closer like I was protecting her in case Metabee swung out again. I glared fiercely at the yellow medabot who, at first, looked shocked but his expression soon changed to anger as he retorted with a simple phrase which, for some reason, actually riled me,

"S'your fault Medahobo!"

 I growled and lunged at Metabee, pinning him to the ground and started pummelling him. I hadn't felt this angry since the incident where I was convinced Dr Aki had killed Prof Hushi. I couldn't control my sudden rage, I kept pummelling Metabee and blocked out any empty threats he made.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of strong arms pull me off of Metabee and throw me on the sofa. I blinked and looked up at Aia; she was panting and looked slightly confused still but determined to stop this madness,

"I don't know what's going on but it stops. NOW!" she hissed, her voice was still a little thick but that didn't stop her sounding threatening, I winced at the sharp tone she used and looked down at the floor ashamed. Aia straightened her posture and turned her gaze down at Metabee, who was still on the floor,

"Metabee. Go sit in Ikki's bedroom! Don't argue with me!" she pointed at the stairs and Metabee reluctantly obeyed. She watched him go and, once the door had slammed shut, she turned to me, her eyes seemed to soften a little but she tried to hide it under a hard glare as she sat down next to me,

"I don't know what happened and I don't want to know. Just go sit in the kitchen and behave yourself" it sounded strange to both of us for me to be told off but I obeyed, I felt like I owed it to Aia and even Metabee for my actions.

'But why did I react that way?' I questioned, 'was it out of concern for Aia's welfare, or did Metabee's constant insults finally get to me?'

I glanced back before walking into the kitchen, Aia had fallen asleep again with her head against the arm rest, I sneaked over and tugged out a cushion. Gently, I lifted her head and placed the cushion underneath her; I stroked her hair and rested a hand on her cheek before leaving.

So...tired. Well. It's definitely longer! Review please; flames will be used for pillows. U.U zzzzzz 


End file.
